Christmas Surprise
by I Double Dare You
Summary: Sirius and Remus try to find a way to let Harry know about their relationship but Harry already knows and is trying to figure out how to tell them.  Smut and slight fluff. Sirius/Remus


Disclaimer: I do not own characters, settings and even some of the events aren't mine. Rowling owns everything.

Pairing: Sirius/Remus

Title: Christmas Present

Summary: Sirius and Remus struggle with how to tell Harry about their relationship but they are unaware that Harry is also trying to think of ways to tell them that he already knows! (Plenty of smut and some fluff – come and get it ;D)

Rating: M, NC17.

Warnings: Sirius/Remus, smut scene, occasional language, Sirius lives!, possibly OOCness but I tried my best. If you think this fic is about a kinky or funny Christmas present, I'm sorry to disappoint. Oh, and the summary might make it sound like Harry pairs up with his uncles but he doesn't. No sex for him! XD

Bwahaha.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 1**

Harry loved Christmas at his godfather's house.

True, the house was horrible: a shrine to pure blood ideals, Sirius had occasional bouts of bad moods, it did get a little bit boring and it was painful to see Sirius shut up in the house he loathed like a caged animal, but Harry couldn't help but love spending Christmas there. It was like a preview to what life would be like if he lived with Sirius for real, except in a horrible house. It also meant that he got away from Snape and the stupid detentions that he had been made to suffer through, where he had to sort through Filch's files, most of which held details of his father and his friends' adventures.

"I don't see why I can't just go into town to do a little Christmas shopping. I'll take some Polyjuice potion, no one will know who I am".

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Sirius' annoyed voice. He lifted his head from his stack of toast and looked from Remus to Sirius. Everyone else had gone Christmas shopping but Harry had already done most of his in Hogsmeade and had decided to keep his godfather company anyway. Apparently Lupin had already done his Christmas shopping too because he had joined them for a late breakfast.

"I've told you Sirius: the Death Eaters and the ministry are still looking for you and they're not just depending on sight alone to catch you", Lupin answered wearily.

"I wouldn't be there for long; just in and out. I refuse to ask someone else to buy stuff for me" Sirius said stubbornly, jabbing his scrambled eggs with his fork moodily.

Lupin sighed and exchanged a helpless look with Harry.

"Just as stubborn as always" Lupin muttered, looking down at his plate.

Sirius flashed him a look but said nothing.

Harry hid a smile as he imagined Sirius as a stubborn teenager, even worse than he was now. It was obvious from the long list of rules broken by Sirius that Harry saw during his detentions, that Sirius certainly was a bit of trouble and that he and James had managed to drag Remus into quite a lot of their crimes.

"You know how I have to rewrite those files for my detentions?" Harry ventured, deciding no harm could come from discussing it and that it would be good to take his godfather's mind off Christmas shopping.

Sirius and Remus looked at him, Remus inclining his head to show that he indeed remembered.

"Well, I found a couple – actually, a lot of stuff about you guys".

Sirius grinned, obviously still proud of the mark he'd left on Hogwarts even after he'd left.

"Sirius and your father were probably the best, or should I say worst, troublemakers Hogwarts has seen for a couple of centuries" Lupin agreed, nodding.

"I even managed to make a prefect break the rules" Sirius boasted, nodding his head at Remus to indicate who exactly the prefect was.

"You guys did a lot of weird things back then" Harry agreed, grinning.

"Hmm, remember Joey Tripp's antlers and wings? That was the best potion I ever invented", Sirius addressed Lupin, getting a faraway look in his eyes that told Harry he was reminiscing.

"Earned you two weeks of detentions for your trouble too" Remus reminded him, smiling at him over the rim of his teacup.

"Well yeah, but it wasn't as bad as getting four weeks of detentions like that time with you in the broom cupboard" Sirius shrugged, stretching his arms and yawning.

"What'd you two get a four week detention for?" Harry laughed.

There was a sudden awkward silence and Harry looked up from his breakfast to see what had happened.

Sirius and Remus shared a fleeting, uneasy look and then Remus busied himself with taking a long drought of tea. On closer inspection, Harry saw that Lupin was actually blushing; a rare sight.

Sirius avoided Harry's gaze carefully and mumbled something that ended with 'broom cupboard'.

Harry raised his eyebrows but didn't press the subject. He wondered what would make Sirius and Remus so uncomfortable; it had to be something really bad.

They continued with breakfast in silence and when Harry had finished his toast, he could hardly wait to get out of the kitchen; it was unbearably uncomfortable in there.

As the kitchen door swung shut behind him, Harry heard Sirius exclaim sarcastically, "You were great help, Moony. Thanks".

Harry jolted to a stop and backed up. He hesitated before tentatively pressing his ear to the door, wondering if he really had the guts to eavesdrop on his adoptive uncles.

"What did you expect me to say?" Remus argued lightly.

"I don't know, anything, just back me up".

"There was nothing to back up; you hardly said anything at all".

"If you're so good, why didn't you make up something in two seconds then?" Sirius snapped irritably.

Remus didn't answer and there was a thick silence for a few seconds before Sirius broke it.

"We wouldn't have to have made anything up if we could just tell him the truth".

Harry pressed his ear closer to the door, wondering what could have possibly made Lupin and Sirius act so strange.

"You know why we can't tell him yet, Sirius".

A snort came from, Harry suspected, Sirius.

"It's been three years now, Remus. When _are_ you planning to tell him?"

"When he's ready to know", Remus' voice said shortly.

"When is that? If we don't tell him soon, he's going to end up finding out some other way".

"He needs to get used to the idea first".

"He's as used to it as he can be".

"You don't know that, Sirius".

There was another pause, and Harry realised he had stopped breathing.

"I'm sick of hiding it, Moony. We can't even talk openly about anything without worrying that we'll accidentally let something slip".

"We don't know how he'd take it. What if he never speaks to us again?"

There was a short pause before Harry heard Sirius' voice answer quietly, "You know he's not like that, Moony; he'll understand".

There was another pause before Sirius continued, "We can't keep living like this; we have to tell him".

When Remus answered, Harry noted the slightly raised voice.

"Well, how do you suggest we go about telling him? We can't exactly just go up to him and say, 'Guess what, Harry? Your father's best friends are sleeping together. Just thought you ought to know'. It won't work, Sirius. We can't tell him, not yet; we have to find the right opportunity".

Sirius' reply was muffled by the heavy wood of the kitchen door as Harry slid to the floor.

They were sleeping together? What the fuck? When did this happen?

Harry stared at the floor but he didn't really see it, his mind so numb with shock – he hadn't even known Remus and Sirius were gay.

How could he have known them for all this time and not have found out? And another bigger issue was just how...weird it was. Remus and Sirius? Together? It didn't make sense.

Still not knowing what to thing of this new development and still too numb to find out how he felt about it, Harry jumped when he heard the muffled sound of a chair scraping the kitchen floor. Not wanting his godfather and his...lover? Boyfriend?...to find out that he had heard their very private conversation, he scrambled to his feet and rushed up the stairs as quietly as he could. Once in the privacy of his room, Harry fell onto the bed.

He wondered if he did mind if his father's best friends were gay. He didn't detect any feelings of resentment or disgust, though he did feel a little offended that they didn't tell him sooner and that they had felt they had to hide such a thing from him. He was also surprised at how well they had hidden it: he hadn't the faintest clue what had been happening in all the time he had known them for. Now though, Harry had to figure out how to get them to come out with it so they would be comfortable around him. The question about the broom cupboard had almost done it, even though it was unintentional, but now Harry couldn't help but wonder what _had _happened in the broom cupboard. Unwelcome ideas about what they could have been doing entered his head and Harry was suddenly immensely grateful that he had never walked in on his father's best friends when they were doing anything...together.

He cringed at the disturbing thought.

The front door slammed and the sound of Mrs Black's horrible voice floated up the stairs, making Harry sit bolt right up on the bed. He really didn't think he could talk to anyone right then and act normal; he still had too much to think about and figure out. He heard someone's footsteps on the stairs and laid back on the bed, rolling over so that whoever it was might thing he was asleep and not bother him. They knocked on the door quietly and a small voice reached Harry's ears.

"Harry? It's Hermione. I need to talk to you for a second".

Harry sat up again.

Hermione! Just the person he needed to talk to: a girl! She would be able to help him work things out.

He hurried to the door to let her in. He opened the door to a cheery looking Hermione with snow on her shoulders and hair and a small package under her arm.

"Oh, sorry if I woke-" she started but stopped short when Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room.

"Harry, what-", she tried but was cut off again.

"I really need your help with something but you've got to promise me you won't tell anyone" Harry said quickly.

"Okay, sure" Hermione replied slowly, looking a little confused. She sat down on Ron's bed, rested her chin on her hand and looked up at Harry expectantly.

"Well, I kind of...overheard...Sirius and Lupin talking after breakfast", he began slowly, wondering how to say this, "and they were talking about me".

Hermione nodded, a small frown creasing her brow, and Harry took this as a sign to continue.

"They were talking about – they were discussing how to – how to tell me that they're – they're together", he finished lamely.

Hermione's eyebrows rose in surprise but her answer wasn't what Harry was expecting.

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

Surprised, Harry fumbled for an answer.

"I dunno, I guess just help me let them know that I know", he paused, thinking about what he had said, "Does that make sense?"

Hermione apparently thought it did make sense because she replied simply, "Oh, okay then".

Unnerved by her lack of shock and her complete calmness, Harry asked tentatively, "Aren't you surprised about this at all?"

Now Hermione looked surprised.

"Surprised? No, I've known about this for a while now. Actually, I've known ever since I saw them saying an unusually affectionate goodbye to each other when Lupin went to stay with the werewolves again. They made me promise not to say anything, though now that I think about it, I had my suspicions before that; what with all the little clues".

"Clues? What clues?" Harry spluttered.

"Well, you know. They're always so close, they usually go to bed around the same time, they don't date or talk about girls, they're very secretive about each other, when certain conversations start they change the subject or stop talking, they hang around each other a lot, even for close friends, and sometimes when you walk into the room and they were alone they look all flustered and embarrassed; you know, just little things. Oh, and even though Lupin stays over a lot, he never seems to have a specific room he sleeps in".

Harry sank down onto the bed, his mind reeling from the overload of information.

When he was confronted with all the evidence, the fact that his adoptive Uncles were partners seemed obvious, small though the evidence was.

Trust Hermione to notice it though.

"Letting them know that you know about them shouldn't be too difficult", Hermione continued as if nothing had happened.

"There are two main ways to go about it that I would recommend: blurting something out, or hinting that you're okay with it".

"What do they even mean?" Harry asked hopelessly after a short pause.

"Well for blurting something out, you could ask something about their relationship, but ask it as if you assumed that they know that you know" Hermione explained simply.

Harry was still trying to figure out what she'd said when she continued on with her explanation.

"With hinting at it, you could make hints at how you think there's nothing wrong with homosexuals. Something along those lines. I have no doubt that either one of those will work".

Harry nodded, letting his brain soak up all the information which took a fair pause, so the room was silent for a good couple of seconds.

He sighed, and turned to thank Hermione for the help when he saw the same package in her hands that she had been carrying when she had knocked on the door.

"Uh, thanks for the help, Hermione. You wanted to talk to me about something?"

Hermione had been gazing off into space and jolted back at Harry's question.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I bought a Christmas present for Ron and I wanted your opinion on it".

She started unwrapping the package on her lap while talking.

"I got the usual Honeyduke sweets for him but I saw this in the shop and I immediately thought of him. You know how he's never got any motivation to study and how it takes a good deal of pushing to get him to even open a book, so I thought this would be just perfect for him".

Hermione held the newly unwrapped package out to Harry for him to see.

It was a thick, heavy book, bound in a brown leather cover which sported the title '_The Procrastinator's Guide To Motivation'._

Harry's eyebrows rose.

He highly doubted if Ron would even open a book like that, let alone read it, but he looked up to see Hermione's beaming, hopeful face and he just couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. So, as any good friend would do, he lied.

"Great. He'll love it".

"Oh, I'm so glad. I can't wait to see his face when he opens it, this will really change his views on studying and education and help him achieve his true potential", she exclaimed happily.

Harry decided not to answer.

Hermione got up and walked towards the door, calling back as she closed it behind her, "Good luck".

Harry sighed and lay back down on the bed. Luck was something he was going to need a whole lot of if he wanted to get through this without major embarrassment or awkwardness, and luck was something he seriously lacked.

Harry thought the hardest thing would be finding an opening in a conversation that would seem natural to make a hint at his uncles being gay, but to his surprise, the opportunity practically fell into his lap...

"How was work, dear?" Molly Weasley asked her husband as she poured him a cup of tea.

"It was a nightmare. Some muggles were having a parade to celebrate homosexuality and one of the floats grew teeth and went berserk, chasing after people and trying to eat them. Turns out it was the work of some fanatical pure blood making a protest, but it took a good deal of Memory charms to make the muggles think it was some mikanchil fault", Mr Weasley sighed, taking the tea that Mrs Weasley offered and taking a long draught.

"Sounds like something my brother would have done", Sirius mused quietly with a look of disgust on his face.

"Your family were homophobics?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"They were also racist, muggle-haters and pure-blood maniacs. Glad to say I was the odd one out", Sirius replied grimly.

"Well, we did catch the culprit. They were hiding with a very unhappy lot. I can't imagine what they were so angry about but the wizard fit right in", Mr Weasley added, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand.

"Probably protesters", Hermione concluded absently, turning the page of a large, difficult-looking book she was reading by the fire.

"Protesters?" Mr Weasley asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, you know: homophobics", Harry explained.

"Muggles have them too? I thought they were just fanatical pure bloods", Mr Weasley replied, looking surprised.

Harry looked up from polishing his Firebolt to see most of the Weasleys and Sirius looking at him in surprise. The only people who seemed to have this information already were Hermione and Lupin who were simply watching the conversation with interest.

"Muggles are a strange lot", Fred concluded, "I mean, the only reason pure bloods don't like gays is because it means less kids to carry on the pure bloodline. Doesn't make sense for muggles to hate them".

"Hey Harry, you were brought up by muggles; are you homophobic?"

Hermione's question sounded far too casual and her expression was too innocent for Harry to believe that she didn't know what she was doing. In fact, he was quite sure she had brought up the subject of protesters on purpose.

"No, of course not".

He chanced a glance in the direction of Sirius and Remus who were playing chess to see their reaction. Remus' eyes had returned to the chessboard as if he was thinking intensely about the game but Harry could tell he was listening carefully. Sirius didn't even bother with pretense and simply observed the conversation with a thoughtful frown.

His brain working quickly, Harry made to say something that would perhaps coax Remus or Sirius to tell him or convince them that they could tell him but he was cut off by Mrs Weasley.

"Well, I should think not. Now it's getting late, off to bed, you lot".

Grumbling and yawning, the Weasley children, Harry and Hermione made their way to the staircase and bed. As he passed them, Harry bade Remus and Sirius goodnight, looking closely at their expressions for any hint of resolve. They said goodnight as usual and it seemed as if nothing had changed until Harry reached the top of the staircase and he heard a voice that sounded like Sirius' say, "I told you".

Harry didn't bother to wait to hear Remus' reply but slipped into his room behind Ron with a thankful smile.

"What're you so happy about?" Ron asked when he caught sight of Harry's grin.

Thinking quickly, he answered, "Nothing, but I think you're going to love what Hermione's giving you for Christmas".

He was answered with a pair of raised eyebrows as they both climbed into their beds.

"It's not another book, is it?"

Harry's grin widened and he replied mysteriously, "You'll have to wait and see".

Ron grumbled a reply but Harry hardly heard him because he was already falling asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry for stretching the plot out so much, but it's been a while since I've written fanfiction so I'm a little rusty and I also can't think of a way for Remus and Sirius to tell Harry about them. Ah, well, I'll think of something. But to make up for the boring bits, the next chapter will have some lovely Sirius/Remus smut. ^_^ Hooray! One thing I will never forget how to do is write slash smut XD Huzzah. Update: the smut turned out to be riddled with bits of fluff and a million billion pages long ^_^; My bad, but it's not actually that terrible or soppy so don't run away :)

**Chapter 2**

Remus' eyes slowly opened only for him to be blinded by the sunrise streaming through the open curtains. Squinting and turning his head, he looked at the clock, wondering what had woken him up so early. Then he heard Mrs Black's shrill voice floating up the stairs. It was only the night watch from the Order giving their report. He let his head fall back onto the pillow, still tired, but he knew he'd never be able to get back to sleep so instead he let his gaze drift over the man lying next to him. He lay on his back with his head to the side, his soft black hair falling somehow elegantly over his face, but Remus remembered that when they had fallen asleep he had been wrapped in his arms.

Sirius' bare chest rose and fell slowly but his eyes moved under his eyelids and a faint frown creased his brow. He was probably dreaming about Azkaban again.

It was sad, Remus reflected, that Sirius was so mentally scarred from his stay in Azkaban that even in his sleep he didn't find peace. He remembered a time years ago, back in Hogwarts in their seventh year, when he used to watch Sirius sleep and marvel at how peaceful and content he had looked. Things had changed so much but somehow he continued to love this man just as much as he did back then, if not more. It had been difficult and had taken some intense conversations to get them back on the track they used to be on, but it felt so natural for them to be together; as if it had always been and always would be. It was definitely something worth fighting for and there was no other option in Remus' mind which made him wonder how he had ever survived while Sirius was in Azkaban.

He reached out and traced the familiar features with gentle fingertips, across the brow, over the cheekbones, brushing back the stray strands of black hair and running over the lips that could make his heart race like he was sixteen years old again. Yes, he loved this man and for all his faults, he knew he was loved back. He smiled as he saw Sirius' features relax and smooth, the nightmare brushed away by Remus' gentle touch. He loved that he had that effect on Sirius; that he could calm him and, although Sirius would hate to admit it, make him feel safe.

Still smiling, Remus leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Sirius' lips. Sirius' dark eyes fluttered open and Remus was treated to a sleepy, confused stare.

"Good morning, Mr Padfoot", Remus smiled at the still half-asleep Sirius.

"Early. Why?", came the mumbled, half-conscious reply. Remus' only answer was to prop himself up on his elbows and kiss Sirius again.

He felt an arm slowly wrap itself around his waist and a hand cup his face as Sirius started to wake up properly and he continued enthusiastically, prying Sirius' mouth open so he could slide his tongue into the hot mouth. He pulled himself closer so he was practically lying on top of Sirius and ravaged Sirius' mouth thoroughly with his tongue. Neither had much clothing on as that was how they were used to sleeping and the touch of bare skin on bare skin sparked something inside of them both, making their hearts race and breath quicken. Finally, Remus pulled away to let them both breathe and rested his chin on Sirius' chest, watching his lover with a smile. Sirius appeared fully awake now, looking up at Remus with wet, swollen lips parted and his breath coming faster than usual.

"I wish that's how I got woken up every day", he commented with a grin.

"Don't push your luck, Sirius. This is just an early Christmas present", Remus teased.

Sirius smiled, pulling Remus closer for another kiss. As their tongues entwined, Sirius raked his nails up and down Remus' back; an action that never failed to turn Remus into putty in Sirius' hands and this time was no exception. Remus let out a strange sound that was somewhere between a growl and a moan and the kiss got messier as he got more excited. Sirius loved getting Remus into this state; the noises he made and his face when he wanted more turned him on like nothing else. He could already feel himself growing hard and the insistent hardness poking his leg told him that Remus was in a similar state. He slipped a hand down from Remus' back and under so his hand was between their bodies, slipping lower and into Remus' underwear, brushing over his erection.

Remus arched his back sharply, breaking the kiss and letting out a strangled cry of surprise and pleasure.

"Is this part of the early Christmas present too?" Sirius asked innocently, tilting his head to the side. To emphasise what he was referring to, he stroked Remus' cock again, eliciting a gasp and a shudder from the werewolf. Remus rested his forehead on Sirius' chest and steadied himself before answering the smug looking Sirius.

"Merlin, it's whatever you want, Sirius. Just do that again".

Sirius obliged with a feral grin, letting his hand drift over Remus' cock while with his other hand he pushed down Remus' underwear so he had easier access. Remus kissed Sirius' chest, running his tongue over the smooth skin and making Sirius' breath hitch. Sirius was still trying to get Remus' pants off so Remus sat up and pulled them off in a couple of swift movements but the action let the blanket slide from his shoulders and bared him to Sirius' eyes. Sitting up against the headboard to get a better look, Sirius smiled at the familiar sight of the aroused body and allowed his eyes to lazily drink in the glorious sight. Remus had accumulated quite a lot of new scars in the past twelve years and his lean, pale body was marred with more long white lines which had not been there twelve years ago and were usually evidence of the dangers he still faced each month. How Sirius wished he could erase every scar, kiss away all the pain that Remus had to endure but the best he could do was love him with everything he had and that's exactly what he did and had been doing since their sixth grade, when they had first admitted that they liked each other more than friends. But even after all those years Remus' skin still flushed when he saw Sirius watching him, staring at him openly when he had nothing covering his body.

To make things fair, he leaned forward, pulling Sirius' underwear down much slower than when he had removed his own, watching the pale skin being slowly revealed in anticipation. He knew Sirius was slightly self conscious about his body since his stay in Azkaban, which had weakened and depleted much of his muscles but Remus could see that Sirius' body was restoring itself, not to its former glory but damn well close enough for him. He smiled down at his long-time lover and very softly ghosted his hands up Sirius' bare thighs, teasing him and loving the way Sirius was looking at him with those dark, lustful eyes. He leaned forward further, allowing his lips to brush Sirius' and tilting his head to the side to coax him into another kiss, slipping his tongue into Sirius' mouth and marveling at the feeling of Sirius' talented tongue moving against his own. Sirius had always been an amazing kisser and Remus was fervently thankful to whatever god that ruled over snogging that Sirius' talent had not been lost over the long, lonely years. He could remember a fair few times when he had spent whole afternoons doing nothing but enjoying a good snog with Sirius and those memories remained some of his favourites to this day. He knew from experience though, that Sirius' very talented mouth could be put to good use elsewhere and that kissing wasn't the only thing Sirius was good at. He smiled into Sirius' mouth at the thought and as if he'd read his mind, Sirius whispered breathlessly, "Put it in my mouth, I haven't done that in a while".

Excited by Sirius' wonderfully blunt words, Remus was happy to oblige, crawling up the bed until his hips were level with Sirius' head. He liked it like this because he could control the speed and it didn't feel like Sirius had complete control over him like it did in other positions, though sometimes that was what he wanted. Sirius liked it this way too because although sometimes Remus would choose the pace, he could watch him the whole time and actually see the results of his hard work on Remus' face. Watching Remus come undone had to be one of the things that turned him on most.

Sirius grinned up at Remus from between his legs and urged him on, saying, "Hurry up, it's been too long".

Remus grinned back, reaching down to run his fingers through Sirius' soft hair and steadying himself with his other hand on the headboard as he nudged Sirius' soft lips with the head of his hard, reddened cock. Without further preamble, Sirius opened his mouth and dragged his warm tongue over the heated skin. Even though he had done this countless times, it never ceased to amaze Sirius how hot and smooth Remus' cock was and the sensation of it in his mouth counteracted the sharp taste of precome, making the act quite enjoyable. He engulfed the head in his mouth, looking up from beneath his lashes as he did so, watching his lover's face carefully. Remus watched him with a fascination that had not dulled over the years, and let his head tilt back as he felt himself sliding deeper into Sirius' mouth. He knew Sirius was watching him and the thought caused him to unconsciously pull the silky hair wrapped around his fingers and let out a low, guttural groan. He could feel Sirius' cool hands on his hips, reassuring and firm, the thumbs stroking in loving little circles and he suddenly wanted them to move further behind, touching him in that place that drove him absolutely wild. That thought and the feel of Sirius' mouth caused him to jerk his hips forward involuntarily, surprising Sirius who hadn't been ready for Remus' considerable length being shoved down his throat. He almost gagged but years of this had taught him how to control it better and he relaxed, opening his mouth to allow Remus to slide in just a bit further. Seeing Sirius' reflex, Remus smiled sheepishly and offered a small, "Sorry", to which Sirius replied by swallowing around his lover to show that he wasn't bothered. Breathing heavily and finding it increasingly difficult to control his movements, Remus gripped the headboard and Sirius' hair desperately, lowering his gaze to watch the amazing man between his legs. Sirius caught his gaze and Remus knew that if he didn't have a mouth full of cock he would have been grinning evilly.

"Fuck, you're amazing, Sirius", Remus breathed, gasping as Sirius swallowed around him again.

He was almost there, he could feel his thighs start to tremble and he gave up on trying to control his movements, thrusting into Sirius' beautiful mouth hard and fast. Sirius encouraged him, stilling his soothing movements and gripping Remus' hips firmly and giving himself over to his lover's needs. As Remus slid in and out of his mouth, the thick, bitter taste of precome hit his tongue and he sucked harder, knowing Remus was almost done. He gazed up at the man above him, admiring the way his muscles trembled and flexed and memorising the way Remus' features tightened and clenched as he neared his impending release. The back of his head was hitting the headboard of the bed with each thrust but the sound was barely audible over the loud gasps and moans of Remus. He arched his back and threw his head back, releasing the headboard to grip Sirius' hair tightly with both hands, pulling his head closer so his nose brushed wiry hair. His body formed a perfect arc as he cried out loudly, his body tightening and clenching as he thrust roughly one last time into Sirius' mouth. Sirius swallowed the blast of hot release that spilled down his throat and gripped Remus' hips reassuringly as they continued to buck in the blinding bliss of his orgasm.

He felt Remus slowly still and pull away, the limp cock sliding out of his mouth wetly. Still breathing heavily, Remus leaned down, pressing his lips to Sirius' swollen red ones, lazily flicking his tongue inside his mouth, trying to kiss away the thick taste of his come from Sirius' mouth. Sirius allowed himself to be kissed, catching Remus as his knees gave way and he slid down.

His throat ached and burned and he knew it would be worse later unless he cast a simple healing spell, but it had been worth it to see Remus' face when he had climaxed. Smiling, he released Remus' lips and looked into the warm, golden eyes that were heavy lidded with satisfaction and exhaustion. Remus shifted slightly and Sirius was reminded of the fact that he still had a rather demanding erection as it brushed against Remus' thigh. But he supposed it could wait, he thought, as he looked into the tired but happy eyes. He made to lean back against the headboard but as he rested his head against the wood, he registered the mild ache at the back of his head where his head had continually hit the headboard of the bed.

"I think you might have split the back of my head open", he mumbled with a smile, exaggerating just slightly as he trailed his fingers softly up Remus' sides. Remus chuckled tiredly, cupping Sirius' face with slightly trembling hands.

"Sorry about that. If you want we can swap and you can bash my head against the headboard for a while".

"As tempting as that sounds, Moony", Sirius grinned, "I'd rather have you on your knees".

Remus' eyes flashed in excitement at his words and although he was feeling tired in a post-orgasmic-bliss sort of way, he complied, moving back until he was on all fours, his mouth hovering above Sirius' erection. Knowing Remus was probably dog tired after his climax, Sirius protested hurriedly, "No, it's okay, I can wait until later".

Remus considered him with a smile before letting hot, moist breath flow over the head of Sirius' erection, his grin widening when Sirius bucked his hips involuntarily.

"Doesn't look like it", he replied nonchalantly, fixing Sirius with an amused look.

Sirius grinned sheepishly, admitting defeat and reaching down to gently cup Remus' face with one hand. Remus leaned into the loving touch, allowing himself a few moments of warm peace, gazing up at the man he had loved for so long before lowering his head.

He kissed Sirius' hips and his stomach, gently nipping at the silky skin where his thigh was attached to his body, loving the way the muscles and skin jumped and flinched excitedly wherever he touched, but he avoided what he knew Sirius really wanted him to pay attention to. Grinning, he continued the teasing touches, reveling in the impatient groans and pleas coming from his horny lover. Eventually, he made his way closer to Sirius' cock and the sounds became more demanding and louder. Letting his eyes slide shut and allowing the wolfish side of him a rare moment of indulgence, Remus buried his nose in the black wiry hair between Sirius' thighs and felt tingles racing through his body although it was too soon for him to become aroused again. The most wonderful scent in the world and it was all his.

He could feel his heart racing, blind lust pumping through his veins and he felt the urge to _do_ something, like bite or claim the wonderful man laid out before him but he was still recovering from his last orgasm and he figured he should probably let Sirius come soon before biting him to death. He opened his eyes and flicked a heated look up at Sirius to see absolute desire and love written all over the still attractive features. He lowered his gaze again, back to the object of his attentions and leaned forward, sucking Sirius' cock into his mouth and allowing his eyes to slide shut so he could focus on the wonderful silky skin that was sliding into his mouth. Sirius watched with baited breath, unaware that he had stopped breathing as he watched Remus expertly take him in. This had to be the most erotic sight in the whole world. Remus lowered his head further, taking him deeper, still not opening his eyes as he concentrated on the burning cock slowly being pushed into his willing mouth. Sirius let out a long, low groan that might have been a growl, and instinctively raised his knees on either side of Remus' head and spread his legs wider. Knowing quite well what Sirius wanted, Remus blindly reached over to the bedside table, grabbing his wand while trying to keep his mouth wrapped around Sirius' length. He trailed his hands up the back of Sirius' thighs, rubbing and scratching enticingly until his hands reached the rounded, perfect arse that he loved so much. Aware that Sirius wouldn't last long like this, Remus hurried to get to what he knew Sirius was aching for. He found the little puckered entrance and he pushed the very tip of one finger in experimentally. Still as tight as ever.

He positioned his wand as Sirius's entrance, mentally grinning at the impatient little noise Sirius made in response. He cast the lubrication spell, quite an expert at it after decades of using it, listening for and hearing the familiar wet noise that accompanied the spell. He cast his wand aside, replacing it with two eager fingers, holding them at Sirius' entrance for a moment before pushing in just slightly. Sirius let his head fall back and let out a barely audible whimper, one of his hands balling into a fist on the bed sheet while the other moved from cupping Remus' face to cradling the back of his head, gently urging him on. Remus obliged, allowing Sirius to slide further into his mouth while pushing his fingers past the tight entrance. He could hear a string of endearments and curses coming from Sirius and it spurned him on, pushing the two digits into his lover, as far as he could. Sirius hissed at the slight burn but then Remus was swallowing around him and the pain in his nether regions was completely forgotten in the mind blowing pleasure that wracked his body. He let out a small cry of bliss and Remus moved his fingers again, stretching and searching for that little spot that would drive Sirius wild...His fingers brushed over it and Sirius' whole body tensed, his fist gripping the sheet desperately and his other hand pulling Remus' mouth further down onto his cock. He recovered enough to look down at Remus with lusty eyes and fingers massaging the back of Remus' head as he panted, "Fuck, Moony, don't stop".

Far from stopping, Remus started moving his fingers in and out of Sirius' responsive body, imitating the act that he knew Sirius really wanted but it was too soon since his last orgasm and his body wasn't as young as it used to be. He continually rubbed the little gland as his fingers moved in and out and the action had Sirius crying out loudly, his body convulsing in uncontrollable spasms. Remus took Sirius' cock as deep as he could without gagging and swallowed around it, while at the same time continuing to abuse the little spot that was making Sirius crazy. Remus braced himself as Sirius convulsed in a last violent spasm, the muscles clenching around his fingers and the swelling cock spilling itself down his throat. He swallowed it all, trying not to choke, and held still, soothing Sirius through his orgasm. Sirius collapsed back against the headboard of the bed, his muscles unable to hold his body in the arch that he'd been. His breath was coming hard and fast and he could feel his muscles shaking weakly. Moony was going to be the death of him one day, though he admitted, at least he would die happy. Remus crawled over him, wiping his slippery hand on the sheet and wiping his mouth with the back of his other hand, barely concealing a grin. He kissed Sirius' willing lips, smiling into his mouth as he murmured, "Best breakfast in bed ever".

Sirius snorted, thinking that now he would never be able to hear the words 'breakfast in bed' in the same way ever again.

"Hmmm. I don't know about you but I could still go for some pancakes", he smiled, looking down at his lover.

Remus shook his head in mock disbelief before resting his cheek on Sirius' chest to hide his smile.

The heart beneath his ear was starting to beat slower as the orgasm faded and the breathing was also slowing to a deep, soothing rhythm that was making his eyelids heavy. His own breath was slowing and his limbs felt unattached and foreign, Sirius' warm body beneath him, coaxing him to sink back into the wonderful land of sleep. He felt Sirius slide down the bed a little to get more comfortable and he went with him, too content and warm to care. Large, cool hands slid through his hair and stroked down his back lazily and although they had done this many times, Remus still felt like these were the best moments of his life, where he felt so content that he was sure if his heart stopped beating right then, he would die a happy man. He lifted up a heavy arm and stroked Sirius' slightly sweaty skin from his shoulder down to his hip, marveling at how real Sirius felt – how he was definitely there and not some cruel but beautiful dream. The skin was soft and Remus' fingertips grazed lovingly over the ridges and bumps of Sirius' muscle and bone and he could tell by the loosening of the muscles that these actions were relaxing Sirius and sending him to sleep. He himself was blissfully drifting off when a loud thud came from the rooms downstairs, followed by a loud "Owww", and then shortly after, the familiar screeching of, "Filthy halfbreed scum, vermin, befouling the house of my fathers. Blood traitors unfit for..."

Remus ignored the rest but it had effectively woken him up and just as well too, for there was supposed to be another meeting a little later which they both had to be there for. Sighing, he reluctantly lifted his head off Sirius' chest and turned to see that Sirius had been watching him with eyes barely open.

Smiling slightly, he answered the intense gaze with a slurred, "What?"

Sirius returned the smile but looked away, muttering, "Nothing, just thinking".

Remus didn't press the subject, knowing it was probably something about the years that had been lost between them. That sobering and unwelcome topic, among many more, almost constantly haunted Sirius' mind, Remus knew, and the same ones haunted him as well. So much time they had been apart, so many lies, so much deceit, betrayal and mistrust that had ultimately led to twelve years of sorrow – shouldn't now be the time to be completely honest with themselves and others? This of course led to telling Harry about them and sharing the small but invaluable piece of happiness that had been reforged anew amongst the death and hopelessness that was looking to come their way.

Sirius' mind had been occupied with talking to Harry about that lately and Remus had a feeling that Sirius wanted to let Harry know about them in case something happened to one of them, so he could feel some semblance of two parents and somewhat share the happiness they had found. He could see the sense in this and cared about Harry enough to want to be his second Godfather but he was still unsure as to how to tell him. It was not exactly an easy topic to bring up and he had a small doubt that he wouldn't exactly welcome the idea with open arms. He was the same age as James had been when he had been told, although James had been their best friend and had pretty much figured it out without needing to be told. He'd still been slightly weirded out by it for the first week but when he had seen they were happy, he relaxed into it and became quite comfortable with the idea and had warned them both not to screw it up or he'd kick both their arses. He hoped Harry was like his father in this sense because he had no idea what he would do if he rejected them. Sirius had been working on him for days with the fact that Harry had claimed not to be homophobic in a casual discussion about four nights ago, and Remus had to admit, he was beginning to fold. They just needed to find the right opportunity.

Sighing again, he rolled off Sirius, not really wanting to get out of bed but knowing he had to. Sirius seemed to share his reluctance, grumbling something about, "Don't want to".

Remus got out of the bed and slipped his night robe on, smiling down at the protesting Sirius as he said, "I thought you wanted pancakes".

Sirius grumbled something else that sounded like, "I'd rather get shagged", but rolled out of bed, slipping into his own robe and made his way towards the adjoining bathroom. Remus yawned and stretched, glancing around the room before his eyes caught on something. A photo frame on the bedside table, featuring a photo of Sirius and himself, taken in their sixth grade by Lily.

The young Sirius was standing behind Remus, shaggy black hair falling in his eyes and wide grin on his face as his arms encircled around the slightly shorter boy who was also grinning a content, happy smile, his hands holding onto Sirius' as they locked around his chest. They were in their school robes, standing in the courtyard on a bitter winter day and, as Remus remembered, the photo had been spontaneous with Lily deciding that they had far too few photos of them as a couple and had taken a quick shot as soon as she saw them get close. They were so young, it now seemed, and careless, assuming without room for doubt that their futures would in one way or another involve each other, blissfully unaware of the years of darkness and bitter separation ahead. But they were happy then and perhaps they would be equally as happy once again in the future. Maybe they could be a real family some day.

Remus was suddenly startled out of his thoughts with a glaringly, glowingly brilliant idea, worthy of a Marauder. He had seen the photo many times; each day that he rolled out of Sirius' bed, in fact, but this time it had given him an idea.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 3**

Note: Okay, so that last chapter was mostly pointless but I'd reached a block in the story and I find a little pointless smut always clears that up nicely :D Anyway, this chapter will be getting on with the plot ("There's a plot?", a distant voice cries) XD. But yeah, I finally figured out a way for them to let Harry know about them. It's not in exactly a humourous way so sorry if I disappoint you there, and it's not kinky either. Ach, just read the chapter and find out for yourselves! XD

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry yawned, thinking glumly that it was far too early to be cleaning, but then, any time was too early to be cleaning. He had a feeling that Sirius shared this sentiment as they entered the dusty room and he muttered something about Kreacher being "a useless little sod". Harry had to agree with him, despite the reproachful look Hermione had thrown at Sirius. Honestly; what had Kreacher been doing all these years?

"Right, this is our room to clean for the day. Don't take your masks or gloves off; this was my mother's private study and she was quite fond of poison", Sirius said in a bored voice, looking around the dark room with a mixture of disdain and disgust on his face. Harry glanced at Hermione, knowing that his own expression mirrored her apprehensive one. Poison didn't sound to good.

It was just the three of them cleaning this room today while the other group, consisting of Ron, Mrs Weasley and Ginny cleaned another room. The twins were out with Charlie, helping him with something and Harry didn't know where Lupin was though he had seen him at breakfast and noticed that he seemed to be preoccupied and lost in thought.

Sighing, they began the monstrous task of purging Sirius' mother's study of danger. Harry had always thought cleaning could only ever be boring but then he had never counted on being attacked by various objects such as books and jewelery boxes which tried with all their might to rip his hands off. He also had to dodge strange little baubles that were pelted at him from nowhere, and Sirius had to cast quite a few spells to disperse the strange mist that had drifted out of them once they had smashed on the floor. With a bitter smile, Sirius said, "I remember these. They were my mother's favourite things to throw at people who disobeyed her. Without a mask the fumes result in a painful seizure or temporary paralysis; it varied with her mood".

Then there was the enormous cabinet filled with, as Sirius had suspected, hundreds of vials, bottles, jars and tiny containers all filled with what they took to be poison. They didn't wait to find out though, quickly disposing of them into the large dragonhide sack that Sirius had borrowed especially for cleaning this room. A few of the bottles had labels attached, describing what exactly they did, which turned out to be usually gruesome and significantly painful sounding. One in particular claimed that the poison would turn the recipient's bowels inside out and force their bones to expand until they burst from the skin. Harry hastily deposited that particularly ghastly poison into the sack, trying not to think about who Mrs Black might have used that on and what they would have looked like after.

Eventually, the cabinet was emptied with, thankfully, less injuries than expected and they turned to the large bookcase. Just looking at the titles on the binders, it was quite obvious that most of them were about the Dark Arts and poisons but a couple caught Harry and Hermione's eyes and looked to be interesting rather than horrifically gruesome and unbelievably dark. Sirius said they could have whatever they wanted but just to be careful what they chose. After a while, Hermione had developed a small pile of books next to her that she would like to keep and Harry had two. Then, as Harry reached for another book, Lupin entered the room.

"Sorry, but can I borrow Hermione for a couple of minutes?"

Sirius nodded and Hermione obediently put a book down and made her way over to Lupin, stepping over the piles of stuff they had accumulated.

"Thanks, it won't take long", Lupin smiled, his face unreadable but polite as he followed a visibly confused Hermione out of the room.

Sirius stared after them for a couple of moments with a thoughtful look on his face then turned and shrugged at Harry, returning back to the bookcase. Harry followed suit and took hold of the book he had been reaching for before Lupin had come in.

He frowned; there was something strange about this book. There was no title on the binder or the cover and looked harmless enough but Harry hadn't forgotten the books that had tried to eat his hands before, and decided that curiosity would not kill this cat. He made to throw it into the sack when he realised what was different about this book, more than the missing title. There was no dust. It was old, yes, it looked to be at least fifteen years old and worn as if it had been read often in its time, but while all the other books in that room had been covered with dust, this one looked as if it had not been there for very long at all. He paused, hesitating, then brought it back away from the bag, deciding that perhaps a closer look wouldn't kill him if someone else had already looked at it recently. Finding his curiosity intensifying, he flipped it open.

The inside of the cover had a small part of it covered in neat, small handwriting and Harry leaned close to read it.

_To Sirius and Remus,_

_Merry Christmas! This is a photo album that I've made, just for the two of you, seeing as you'd probably never get around to making one about yourselves. I've included all the photos I could find of the two of you and of the things I thought you'd want to remember most. I trust you both to keep adding to it (that's an order) for future use; you never know, your future children might want to know about all the ridiculous things that their parents got up to. I know Harry will. I hope it brings smiles to your faces as it did to mine when I made it. _

_With love, _

_Lily_

Lily.

Lily Evans. Lily Potter. His mother.

Harry ran his fingers lightly over the black ink reverently, the small, neat words that had once flowed from Lily Potter's quill. These were hers. She had made this. For Sirius and Remus. This was part of her and he was holding it.

Harry sat numbly, barely aware of the time that had passed, still staring at his mother's writing, having barely registered that he was holding a photo album documenting most of Sirius and Remus' life. He jolted back to earth however, when Sirius leaned over and with an inquisitive look, asked, "What's that?"

He jumped as if he'd been shocked. He was looking and Sirius and Remus' photo album – _their_ album, specifically for _them_. Meaning this was personal to them and none of his business.

Blushing faintly, Harry held out the book to Sirius, muttering something along the lines of, "I think it's a photo album".

Sirius looked down at the book being held out to him, recognising the writing immediately and the surprise showed clearly on his face. How the hell had that gotten here? The last time he'd seen it had been more than fifteen years ago, in his and Remus' apartment. He didn't move for a couple of seconds, his mind ticking over.

_Remus, you sneaky so and so._

Who else could it have been?

Finally, sighing, he settled down on the dusty floor next to Harry, deliberately avoiding his gaze.

It was time to tell him.

He allowed himself a quick glance at Harry's face and, noticing the faintly reddened cheeks, realised he must have already read what Lily had written and had figured out that he and Remus were a pair. Or _had_ been anyway. He supposed Harry didn't know that they were still together.

"Well," Sirius began quietly, trying to choose his words carefully, "yeah, it's a photo album. Your mum made it for us".

_Us._

He was finally going to tell him. He chanced another glance at Harry whose expression wasn't giving anything away. Thinking that maybe showing instead of telling would be easier, Sirius pushed the book, still held in Harry's outstretched hands, back toward Harry with a muttered, "Here, take a look".

Harry hesitated for a moment before slowly turning the page. The next page was entitled, 'First Year Marauders'. Underneath were photos of the four afore mentioned Marauders, smiling and waving up at him. Some of the photos he had already seen in the photo album Hagrid had given him, but some he hadn't seen before. There was one of a fierce snowball fight between the four first year boys and Harry gazed in awe as the eleven year old Sirius made a daring dive to avoid a shower of snow balls from Remus, to throw one directly in James' surprised face while Peter ducked for cover. There was another of James holding a struggling Sirius still as he motioned between peals of laughter for the picture to be taken. Sirius shook his head, trying to hide his face and hair which was dyed an eye-watering, bright pink, more eye catching than Tonks'. Then there was one of them all together in a line, smiling and waving at the camera, arms around each others shoulders. Their faces were so young and different, and yet, exactly the same as they were now, or would have been. Harry turned the page, in a sort of daze.

This one was titled, "Second Year Marauders".

The photos were of much the same sort of situations, except all four looked older. Harry turned the page again, looking with wonder at the four friends' third year at Hogwarts. This time, a couple of shots of the four at Hogsmeade were included with all four looking older and taller. On the next page and their fourth year, there seemed to have been a greater change and they all looked much older and less like the first years they had been. The photos were changing too. Instead of them all being of ingenious pranks they had pulled, there were ones, simply taken as a memory because it was something they never wanted to forget. There was one of three of them, Peter probably having taken the picture, with Remus sitting reading a book by the fire, glancing up occasionally to talk and laugh with his friends, while James polished his broomstick proudly and Sirius attempted to concentrate on a game of Gobstones.

Then the next page showed more differences. Their faces were changing, becoming more mature and they were becoming taller, James and Sirius positively lanky. They seemed closer, and there were a couple of photos taken while the three were Animagi. Harry noticed that Sirius' dog form had also been smaller there, more puppyish, but the way he chased the stag and playfully nipped at Remus' heels as he pursued his prey was still the same as the Sirius Harry knew today. There were also photos of them outside of school, in swimming clothes, jumping into a lake and on a trip to the beach where their pale skin looked decidedly out of place.

The next page depicted their sixth year and they looked more mature, more sure this year. There were also a few of Sirius and Remus exclusively and by the way they looked at each other and stood made it clear that this was the year they had started dating. There was even one of them standing in the school courtyard with Sirius' arms wrapped around Remus as they smiled widely at the camera. Lily also made her appearance in one of the other photos, smiling as she sat next to Remus, books in hands.

Harry turned the page again, feeling Sirius' eyes on him but he was too lost in the smiles and faces on the pages to care much.

Their seventh year showed the biggest change. They looked like the men they would become more than ever and their eyes had lost the blind cheer of youth, maturing to happy but steady gazes. Lily appeared in many of the photos now, apparently becoming one of the group as her relationship with James got more serious. There were also more photos of Sirius and Remus together and Harry grinned down at the frantically waving duo before him. They were so happy. Then there was a photo of all five of them together: James, Peter, Lily, Remus and Sirius. They stood in a line in the school courtyard, smiling at the camera with their arms around their friends' shoulders, seemingly inseparable. Harry's grin widened as his eyes caught on another photo of Sirius apparently attacking Remus under some mistletoe. Remus was laughing, making a poor show of pushing Sirius away as his face was peppered with light kisses. James and Peter laughed behind them, seemingly happy for their two friends and smiling warmly at them. Harry let out a quiet snort of laughter when the miniature Remus gave up and allowed himself to be tackled to the ground, forgetting that the present Sirius was sitting right beside him, watching carefully. He heard Sirius move and turned to see that Sirius was grinning embarrassedly, rubbing the back of his neck as he saw what photo Harry had been looking at. Harry smiled back at Sirius and turned back to the album, still not saying a word.

The next page was titled, 'School's Out'.

It featured various photos of Remus, Sirius and their friends after school, doing nothing in particular. Sometimes they were just together, sometimes on a birthday or Christmas, or maybe just something that could not be forgotten. There was one of Sirius glowering at the camera, trying not to laugh as his friends laughed at what appeared to Harry to be his attempt at cooking, and there was one of Sirius proudly sitting astride his prized flying motorbike. There was another of Remus at his twenty-first birthday, cutting the cake, surrounded by people when Sirius planted a kiss directly on his lips. Remus looked surprised for a moment before, all thoughts of cake forgotten, he dived at Sirius with a forceful returning kiss, knocking them both out of the frame, much to the amusement of the crowd.

The next page was devoted to Lily and James' wedding but Harry noticed that the majority of photos focused on Remus and Sirius and he realised Lily had done it on purpose and must have been practicing great restraint. There was one of them being pushed together by Lily, resplendent in her white dress and by another woman who Harry didn't recognise, apparently being forced to dance together. The miniature Remus and Sirius on the page finally complied, smiling embarrassedly, trying not to look at their grinning friends as they moved slowly to the music. There was another one of them dancing but Harry was certain this one was less serious and his parents were also dancing quite crazily with them, the formal wear looking ridiculous as they twisted and turned without restraint. He noted with a grin that his father was definitely not the best dancer in the world. Looking to the other photos, he saw there was one of Sirius, the best man, toasting to James and Lily and although Harry could not hear what he was saying, he could tell by his parent's faces that Sirius was saying something that had surprised and touched them both greatly. Then there was another where a laughing James had apparently charmed Lily's bouquet to chase Sirius around the hall, leaving behind a stream of floating petals in its wake. Then there was the one of them all together; the four Marauders and the newest addition to the team, the smiling redhead looking radiant in her dress. They stood in a line, arms around each other as they had in previous photos, taken at school, grinning widely at the camera, happiness etched on their faces. They were obviously older, more mature and had seen far too much danger for people their age but on that day, they were happy. Smiling, Harry turned the page, surprised at the title of the next.

"Remus and Sirius' Wedding".

He cast Sirius a surprised look who, in response, reached into his pocket and withdrew a gold ring, smiling sheepishly.

"You got married?", Harry said in disbelief. His godfather was married and he didn't even know it and, besides that, Remus and Sirius had been _that_ serious.

He laughed, still unable to believe that he hadn't known all this time.

"Yeah, it's been almost twenty years now", Sirius answered quietly, smiling as he carefully studied the gold ring in his hand.

Harry gaped.

_Twenty years? _

Still in shock, Harry turned back to the album and at the photos of the second and third Marauder's wedding. There the two stood, arms around each other's waist and smiling uncontrollably, dressed in dress robes and a gold ring on their wedding fingers. There was another of them standing with Lily, James and Peter, waving at the camera with bright smiles on their faces. They all looked slightly tired there and although they were smiling, their faces looked older and more serious and Harry guessed that the war against Voldemort must have been getting more intense. Despite this, the friends had apparently decided to make the most of the day and make it a memorable one because there was definitely no shortage of smiling faces in those photos. Harry smiled at the photo of Remus and Sirius with an obnoxiously bright pink love heart cloud around them. They appeared to be trying to disperse the cloud, laughing until Sirius seemed to get fed up and blasted a hex at the laughing James behind them who seemed to have made the heart appear. Next to that photo was another of just Remus and Sirius and Harry couldn't help but smile at it. They both smiled at the camera, champagne glasses in hand but there seemed to be something so perfect about the picture. Sirius' head rested on Remus' shoulder as they stood, facing the camera with their arms around each other and Harry had to admit that he had never seen them look happier. And then there was the photo of Sirius chasing Remus with what looked to be a large, red bow in his hair and, judging from Remus' expression, he had put it there without Sirius' consent. There was even a picture taken of the wedding cake which would have seemed a little strange but the little figures on the top made the purpose clear. A large black dog looked up at the even larger wolf beside him as what appeared to be snow floated down on them from nowhere. There were little paw prints made in the icing to make it look like the two had been running about in the fresh snow and Harry couldn't help but think that Sirius and Remus, if he really thought about it, were meant for each other.

He turned the page again, a grin splitting across his face as he saw the page was titled, "The Godson".

There were pictures of a little black haired, chubby baby held by Sirius as he looked down on him in wonder. The chubby little arms waved without purpose and Sirius' smile lit up as he glanced up at the camera as if to ask, "_Is this for real?" _

Harry scanned through the pictures, noting that neither Remus nor Peter were in many of them and the faces in the photos all looked much older and had more lines of worry. Though the other two Marauders still made their appearance occasionally. There was one of Remus sleeping stretched out on a couch with the infant Harry lying sprawled out on his chest, also fast asleep. Then there was one of Peter magicking a large, teddy mouse and presenting it to a delighted Harry with a smile. Harry noticed there were also a lot of pictures of him pulling other people's hair and he snickered. The Sirius who sat next to him appeared to hear it and said with a small smile, "You were always a hair puller".

He looked up at Sirius and allowed his face to split into a completely honest smile. Sirius was silent for many long moments, still fiddling with the wedding ring in his hand as he appeared to think deeply, before finally raising his head to look his godson right in the eye.

"I know this must be quite sudden for you to find out about us and if you feel uncomfortable about it in any way you just have to say and we'll back off whenever you stay over. And if you ever get to live with me instead of your Aunt and Uncle, Remus and I can live in separate houses so you don't feel uncomfortable. We still want what's best for you".

Harry snorted incredulously, trying not to laugh at the look of surprise on his godfather's face.

"Don't be stupid, Sirius. I'd be happy to get to live with the both of you – I've always liked Lupin and besides, you two are a damn sight better than the Dursleys". Sirius' eyes widened in shock and Harry continued, determined to make it clear to Sirius that he was absolutely fine with his and Lupin's relationship, "As long as you're both happy, I'm fine with whoever you choose to be with, even if you chose Snape".

Sirius' look of sheer delight and relief turned into one of disgust.

"Are you trying to give me nightmares? I'd rather date Kreacher!"

Harry laughed, trying not to imagine the ancient, insane house elf ever being in a relationship, neither of them seeing the man in the doorway until he spoke.

"I see I have some competition then".

Sirius and Harry both jumped, whirling around to see Remus leaning casually against the door frame, a look of amusement and relief on his face.

Getting over his initial shock, Sirius snickered, "You do indeed, Moony. If you're not careful Kreacher and I might just elope together".

Remus grinned, "Those would be some ugly kids".

Sirius grimaced, wrinkling his nose in distaste as Harry laughed.

"Alright, that was something I never wanted to think about".

Still smiling but a little more cautiously now, Lupin strode into the room, coming to stand next to the still seated Sirius. He looked down at Harry, his eyes concerned and honest as he put his question to him.

"Are you sure about this, Harry? Just say the word and we'll keep acting like we're just friends. The last thing we want is for you to be uncomfortable".

Harry looked at the two men before him. Both had seen more than their fair share of misery and loss and yet, despite it all, they had found this little piece of happiness in a world that was being consumed by death and despair. They had fought through all those years of turmoil only to stand before a teenage boy and ask him if he felt comfortable with them being together. Harry had to admit that he'd never been more comfortable with anything in his life. It was just right, and he told them so.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life".

Remus and Sirius both beamed at him and he vaguely wondered if living with the two of them would feel like living with two parents. Yes, he decided happily, if having 'parents' meant having two people who cared about you and wanted to protect you more than anything in the world, then he had found the closest thing to parents he could ever have.

Smiling stupidly, he looked back down at the open book in his lap, then carefully closed it and handed it to Sirius.

"So, does this mean that when I move out of Privet Drive," Harry ventured, trying to keep the raw hope out of his voice, "That I can stay with you two?"

"Of course," Sirius said immediately, "If Dumbledore would allow it you could move in right now. I mean, I _am_ your godfather after all and since Remus and I are married, he's pretty much your godfather too".

Lupin nodded, adding, "It's true. The only reason I'm not also officially your godfather is because the ministry made it illegal for werewolves to be a guardian of a child that is not their own".

Harry's eyes widened, "Illegal?"

Remus nodded, a bitter smile on his face but it softened with his following words.

"Yes, but that never seemed to matter to your parents. They made me promise to act as your second godfather whenever possible and I'm sorry I couldn't keep the promise sooner".

Harry shook his head, speechless for a moment.

The silence was broken by Sirius saying sheepishly, "Do you think Molly will be mad that we got so distracted?"

They all looked around at the room which was, admittedly, messier now than before they'd started cleaning. Speaking of _they..._

He turned to Lupin.

"What did you do with Hermione?"

Remus shrugged casually, "Bribed her with a book".

Sirius snorted.

"Yeah well, we're one person short and it's your fault, so get cleaning before Molly skins us all".

They got to work, not really bothering with salvaging any of the books any more in their haste to avoid Mrs Weasley's wrath, and quite soon the room was looking bare and absolutely clean. They answered Mrs Weasley's summons for lunch eagerly, all three sincerely hoping never to have to venture into the room again which still smelt like unpleasant mixtures, like poison. In the kitchen, Harry took his seat between Ron and Hermione, forgetting about the smile that was still fixed to his face.

"What're you grinning about", Ron grouched, in a bad mood because a rather evil cupboard had slammed shut on his hand when he'd been cleaning.

Harry looked up from what he was sure would be the greatest sandwich in the world and saw Sirius and Remus talking quietly with each other, smiles that mirrored his own on their faces. He'd just received the best Christmas present in the world, he mused happily.

_A family._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wooooooo! It's finished! Slightly more corny than I intended and I apologise to anyone who is allergic to such corniness. I feel your pain – I too got an awful rash from reading this XD

Yeah, anyway...I like happy endings, can you tell? :P I hope you liked it, even though it was super long (I swear writing short stories is my enemy). Let me know what you think, I looooooove comments! :D


End file.
